The Story of Nokomis: Princess to Queen
by Alice-Lydia-Frost
Summary: We know the story of Ella Snow and her evil aunt who tried to kill her. Well now we shall learn the story of Queen Nokomis Lucine Chandra. What made her the way she is? Why does she hate Ella Snow so much?
1. Chapter 1

In the great kingdom of Kynthia, there lived a king and queen. King Aku and Queen Lucine were happily married. Queen Lucine was pregnant with her first child. After months of carrying the child Queen Lucine gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Princess Nokomis Lucine Chandra was welcomed to the kingdom with joy. On Nokomis's second birthday Queen Lucine became pregnant with another child. Later in Lucine's pregnancy she fell severely ill. The baby was born but the queen died. Princess Aramis Candra Chandra was welcomed to the kingdom with sadness but also happiness. It was Aramis's birth that killed the kingdoms beloved queen. As the princesses grew older they became close, despite the two year difference. When Aramis asked about their mother, Nokomis would tell her what she could remember. By the time Nokomis was twelve and Aramis was ten, their father died from poisoning. Nokomis was very close to her father, so you can imagine she was heartbroken. She shut everyone out for six years, including her sister. Our story begins on her eighteenth birthday.

* * *

Nokomis woke up to the sound of someone pounding on her chamber doors. She slowly brought herself up to a sitting position and stretched. "Come in." She says and yawns, straightening her covers. Her sister walked in. "Nokomis, why aren't you ready yet?" She asks, her hands on her small waist. She was dressed in a midnight blue and white dress. The white covered the bottom of the skirt like frost. Her honey brown hair was in a braided bun. "Ready for what?" Nokomis asked as she slid out from under her covers. Her feet hit the cold floor and she winced. It was going to be a very cold day. "You're being coronated today, remember?" Aramis says and sits down on the edge of the bed. Nokomis walked over to her vanity and took her hair out of the braid it was in. She brushed her hair and watched Aramis from the mirror. "I'll ring for a maid." Aramis grumbles. With the grace of a fox, she walked over to the long rope and pulled it. Nokomis stood up after brushing her hair and went to her closet. She looked at the coronation gown that had been laid out for her. It had the colors of Kynthia on it. Midnight blue, silver, and royal purple.

"Aramis, will you please come help me put this on. I do not feel like waiting for the maid." Nokomis says and strips out of her nightgown. She steps into the gown and pulls it up. Aramis helps her put her arms in her sleeves and laces up the back. Nokomis went out to her vanity and sat down once more. She put on her silver tear drop earrings and sets the silver diamond necklace on her neck. Aramis began doing her hair into a simple braided crown. Nokomis looked at her sister in the mirror, her crystal blue eyes focused on her hair. Unlike her sister, Nokomis's eyes were a light violet. Also unlike her sister, her hair was shiny and black. Nokomis set her crown on atop her head and stood up. The sisters walked out of Nokomis's chambers and down to the cathedral. As time went by during the coronation, Nokomis did everything perfectly and soon enough she was queen of Kynthia.

* * *

The party after the coronation was amazing. Everyone danced, drank, ate, and danced again. Nokomis stood at her throne and watched everyone. Aramis was dancing with Sir Jericho Atlas Jannali. He was captain of the Royal Guard. Nokomis didn't like the relationship that they were currently in. They had been seeing each other for a few months now and Nokomis frequently noticed her sister sneaking to the servant halls. As Nokomis thought of what to do a handsome young man walked up to her. "Your Majesty, would you like to dance?" He asked her. She blinked away her thoughts and looked at the man. He was charming. His hair was cut close to his head but she could tell that it was a dark brown of sorts. She smiled and nodded slowly. He extended his hand and she took it. They waltzed around the throne room. "I don't believe I know your name." Nokomis says half way through the dance. "Prince Noel Skylar." He says and smiles. Nokomis smiled slightly. The song ended and they walked out to the balcony. The cold air felt good on Nokomis's warm skin. She looked at the sky and saw Earth. It was a full Earth tonight. She looked at Prince Noel and suddenly knew that he wasn't from Kynthia. He was from Earth. Her heart swelled in her chest. He came closer to her and they kissed. A sweet, innocent kiss that suddenly turned into something more.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months after the coronation Nokomis found out she was pregnant. She had to adjust her schedule as the months went on. Her stomach grew and grew. On the ninth month she went into labor and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Princess Lunar Lucine Eclipse Chandra was born and the kingdom rejoiced at the announcement of an heir to the throne being born. Earthen royalty came to Kynthia and congratulated her. There was one Man in particular she was looking for. Noel. The day went on and she never saw him. Nokomis sat at the small table in the private dining hall. Amaris came into the room and sat next to her. "Why are you in here alone?" She asked. Nokomis looked up at her. "He wasn't here." Nokomis says, tears threatening to spill out. Amaris wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'm so sorry Nokomis." She said as Nokomis sobbed in her arms. There was a knock at the door. It's almost like someone flipped a switch. Nokomis's tears went away and she had regained her composure. "Come in." She said and the doors opened. A guard came in. Nokomis recognized his blonde hair. "Sir Jericho, what is it?" Nokomis said once he shut the door. "The King Eric Skylar is requesting an audience with you." He says. Nokomis stood up so fast that Aramis jumped. "Take me to him." She says as she follows Jericho.

* * *

Nokomis sat across from King Eric Skylar. He had dark blonde hair that resembled Noel's. His eyes were a honey brown with flecks of blue. Noel looked a great deal like his father. "Your Majesty I am delighted to make your acquaintance. What is so urgent that you needed to speak with me immediately." Nokomis smiled at him. "First, congratulations on the birth of the princess. Second, I came to give you some sad news. My son, Prince Noel, was killed by a Kynthian just a few short weeks ago. We caught the killer and they told us that the child you were pregnant with was our sons. Is this true?" He asks. Nokomis was shocked. "Yes it is true. Why?" She asks. "My son was killed by one of _your_ people. That is a reason to start war. But for the sake of my grandchild, I will not proclaim war against Kynthia." Eric frowned. "Thank you, Your Grace." Nokomis says. "Now, when do I get to see my grand-daughter?" He smiles. "Right now if you like, the nursery is not too far away." Nokomis says and stands up. She took him to the nursery. Lunar was asleep in the bassinet. Her dark hair was already starting to grow into curls. "She's precious. She looks quite a lot like her father when he was a baby." Eric's emotions were showing on his face. His eyes were thoughtful but he looked sad. "I should be going. I have a kingdom to run on Earth." He dipped into a graceful bow. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." He says and walks out of the room.

* * *

Nokomis held her daughter close to her while she sat in the castle library. Lunar was nearly a year old and she had shoulder length dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She was a perfect mix of Noel and Nokomis. Aramis walked in with a dreamy smile and sat down in the chair next to Nokomis. "Why are you so happy?" She asked her. "I'm pregnant." She says. "With Jericho's baby?" She asked, anger starting to swell inside her. Aramis gave an excited nod with her head. "This is horrible. Are you trying to disgrace this family?" Nokomis snapped. She wanted to yell but she didn't want to startle Lunar. "No. I thought you would be happy for me. Why aren't you happy for me?" Aramis asked. Nokomis could hear her sisters voice wavering. "I am happy for you but the child of a royal and a guard, that's not how it's supposed to be." Nokomis says. She rubs her temples and takes a deep breath. Aramis stood up and marched out of the room. "How am I going to cover this up?" Nokomis thought aloud. Lunar laid her head on Nokomis's chest and yawned. "Oh, Lunar, what am I going to do with your aunt?" She stroked the child's curly dark hair.


	3. Chapter 3

The day came when Aramis went into labor. She gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. Princess Ella Neoma Snow Jannali was cherished by the kingdom. Aramis and Jericho got married soon after. In secret of course. Nokomis despised the newly born princess and her parents. They had ruined the bloodline. Aramis was a disgrace to the Chandra name and although Ella was a Jannali she was a disgrace as well. Lunar sat on Nokomis's lap in the nursery. She was a year and a half old now and Nokomis knew that Ella and Lunar would become great friends. The door opened and Aramis walked in with Ella swaddled in her arms. She laid her in the bassinet near the window. Nokomis watched Aramis and Lunar sat up looking at the bassinet. She slid down from Nokomis's lap and toddled over to the bassinet. Aramis smiled at her and sat across from Nokomis. "You've been avoiding me." She said staring into her sisters violet eyes. Nokomis didn't respond. "Why are you avoiding me? Please Nokomis, I need to understand." Aramis pleaded. Nokomis stood up and looked down at Aramis. "You have no idea how terrible this looks on our family." She says and points at the bassinet. "That child is only half royalty. Mother and father found suitors for you to marry. Suitors that were of royal blood. Suitors that were not Royal Guards!" Nokomis raised her voice. Aramis shrank back in her chair and looked down at her feet. "You are nineteen years old Aramis, you could have had men wanting you, pining over you, but no you decide to get pregnant with a guard and then marry him. The only reason you are still living in this palace is because I love you dearly. You should be thankful." Nokomis goes over to Lunar and picks her up. She walks to the door and as she walks out, she glances at Aramis who was crying.

* * *

On Lunar's fifth birthday, Nokomis threw a ball. She dressed Lunar up in a royal purple full skirted dress. She pulled Lunar's long curly hair into a ponytail of sorts. Lunar looked at her mother once she was finished. "Can I go see Ella? I want to help her get ready." She asked, her deep blue eyes pleading. Nokomis sighs and nods her head slightly. "Fine but I want you to meet me at the ballroom entrance as soon as you are done." She said and leaned down to hug her daughter. After they hugged Lunar practically ran out of the room. A servant walked in. "Your Majesty, Princess Aramis would like to speak with you in the garden." He bowed. "Alright, tell her I will be there in a moment." Nokomis said as she fixed her crown in the mirror. The servant walked out and Nokomis was alone. She straightened her skirt and fixed her bodice. As she walked to the garden she began thinking. She knew Ella was loved by the people. Ella was loved by Lunar. Ella was the perfect princess. Graceful, beautiful, caring, and she was only three years old. Nokomis knew that the older the child grew, the more beautiful she would become. The more graceful she would become. She would be more loved. All thoughts of Ella went away when she saw Aramis sitting on a tree swing. Her honey brown hair was in a simple braid. Her silver gown had swirls of gold at the waist. Her eyes weren't as bright as they usually were. Those crystalline eyes that she got from their father.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me, little sister?" Nokomis sat on the iron crafted bench that sat parallel to the swing. Aramis looks at Nokomis and nods. "Yes, I did. I wanted to let you know that Jericho has fallen ill. He's been in the infirmary for the past two days. The doctors do not know what the illness is, or how it was caused but they fear he won't make it. They want to put him into a medically induced coma. They say that it will, hopefully, slow the process of the illness down until they can find a cure. I'm scared. They said that most people don't wake up from medically induced comas. What if he doesn't? Ella won't have a father." Aramis started crying. Nokomis watched her. "He will be fine. Ella will be fine. You will be fine." Nokomis says. Aramis nods, tears still falling from her eyes. "Amaris, I promise that I will try and find an antidote for whatever he has." Nokomis stands up and walks over to her sister. She takes her sisters hands in her own and pulls her to her feet. "We need to get to the celebration and you need to stop crying. I told Lunar to meet me at the entrance of the ballroom, she should be there by now with Ella." She smiles at her little sister and they walk to the ballroom together.


	4. Chapter 4

Nokomis let Aramis and Ella go in the ballroom before she went in with Lunar. Everyone marveled at how pretty Lunar was becoming. Lunar thanked them with a smile on her face. Ella sat on her mothers lap during the party. King Eric and Queen Sarah were standing near the dais. Nokomis greeted them and introduced Lunar to her grandparents. "Lunar, these are your fathers parents. King Eric and Queen Sarah, this is your granddaughter." Nokomis smiled as Lunar automatically gave them each a hug. Sarah bent down to Lunar's height. "You are a very beautiful little girl, Lunar. I am so glad to have met you. Your father would have loved you so much." She smiled and stood up straight, looking at Nokomis. "Your daughter seems so sweet. You've raised her well." Sarah smiles. "Thank you. I just wish she could have known her father." Nokomis smiles slightly. "Can I call you grandma and grandpa?" Lunar asks. Sarah grins and Eric chuckles slightly. "Of course." Sarah says and hugs Lunar. Nokomis hears someone clear their throat from behind her. She turns around to see a guard. "Your Majesty, I don't mean to interrupt, but you are wanted in the infirmary." She nods and looks at Lunar then at Eric. "Would you watch her until I get back?" She asks. He nods and she lets the guard escort her to the infirmary.

* * *

The infirmary smelled of bleach and chemicals. Nokomis covered her nose with her sleeve and walked to the quarantine rooms. A man in a lab coat was waiting just inside the door. He jumped when he saw her. "Your Majesty." He bows. She bowed her head and smiled. "I am Dr. Chan Pulan, head doctor of the quarantines. We have found out what the illness affecting Sir Jericho is." He said and they started walking to the labs. "The disease is an Earthen disease. On Earth they call it Methemoglobinemia. It seems to be effecting his blood. We have come to a conclusion that it can be cured but all the materials to cure it are on Earth." Dr. Chan says. Nokomis stops walking and takes in a deep breath. "I want you to find that cure and get it fast. I can't afford for my sister to be hurt." She says and doesn't wait for a reply before she walks back the way she came.

* * *

Nokomis got back to the ballroom and saw Amaris still sitting on the dais with Ella. She walked over to her sister and put her hands on her hips. "Give me the child. I will watch her while you go dance or something. You look pitiful up here by yourself." She says and picks up Ella from Aramis's lap. Ella clung to Nokomis, wrapping her arms around her neck and laying her head on her shoulder. Aramis smiles and silently thanks Nokomis then ventures out to the dance floor. Nokomis sat on the throne that sat on the dais and removed Ella's arms from her neck. "Everyone loves you Ella. I hope you know that. You are only three years old and you are far more beautiful than Lunar." Nokomis says holding the child on her lap. Ella just looked up at her. "You're just a stupid little baby. A disgrace to the royal family. I know what the court says about you. They believe that you should be the next queen, not Lunar. You aren't going to take her throne. Not if I have any say in it, which I do." She smiles and Ella yawns. Nokomis sighs and watches everyone dance. She sees Eric and Lunar dancing and she smiles. "You won't live to see sixteen." Nokomis mumbles and Ella starts whining. "What is it?" Nokomis looks at her. Ella's blue eyes, so much like her mothers, were tearing up. Nokomis rolled her eyes and turned the toddler around so she could see the crowd. Nokomis found Amaris dancing in the crowd. She seemed happy. The man she danced with was a prince from Artemisia, another kingdom on the Moon. The Artemisian families were known for having certain gifts. They could manipulate weak minded people. Prince Cyprus Blackburn is the only one with the abilities so far.

* * *

As the night began to end, Aramis became infatuated with Prince Cyprus. They disappeared before the party was over. Ella was taken, by a maid, to her room. Lunar had gone to her room for the night. Nokomis was alone in the ballroom, sitting on her throne. "This could work to my advantage. I can use Aramis and Cyprus to make an alliance between Artemisia and Kynthia. I just need to find a way to split up Jericho and Amaris..." Nokomis stood up from her throne and paced the length of the dais. As she configured a plan, a servant came in and alerted her that there was a change with Jericho. So, Nokomis went to the quarantines.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Chan met Nokomis at the door and the went to Jericho's room. Jericho had a bluish tint to his skin. "What's wrong with him?" Nokomis asked Chan. "He's dying. And quickly." Chan said and Nokomis hid her smile. "I should go inform Aramis." She said and began to walk to the Royal Family's chambers. When she got there she saw Aramis outside of her room saying goodbye to Cyprus. Nokomis walked past Cyprus and smiled at him. Aramis looked at her and her face turned red. "Aramis, I need to speak with you about something urgent..." Nokomis says, pulling her into her sisters room. "It's about Jericho." Immediately Amaris's face fell. "What's happened?" She asked. "He's very close to death. But I believe that if we give him the cure in time, he may survive." Nokomis says as they sit down. "Prince Cyprus seems to like you very much." Nokomis smiled slightly. Amaris smiled. "Yes he does, he's a very kind man. We had fun." She looked at her hands. "I miss seeing you so happy, Aramis. I want you to go spend some time with Cyprus in Artemisia. Take Ella with you, it could be a fun vacation." Nokomis said. "Cyprus has regolith poisoning. That's why he has the glamour. He's the only one in his family that has it." Her sister said and straightened her dress. "You should go and have fun. You need a break from Kynthia." Nokomis said and stood up. "I'll have the maids pack bags for you and Ella. Be ready to depart with Prince Cyprus." She said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Aramis left to go to Artemisia within the hour. Lunar had hugged Ella goodbye and cried once she had left. Nokomis walked to the throne room where people were waiting to speak with her. When she got to the throne room, over half the servants were in there. Her right hand was standing beside her throne. She sat down and looked at the dark haired woman. "Why are half of the servants in here?" She asked her. The woman looked at her. "I have no idea. They just walked in here and refused to leave when I asked for them to." She said. "Lillian, I would like for you to find out why they are in here." Nokomis said and turned her attention to the crowd. "Her Majesty would like to know why you all are in here." Lillian stated. "We heard that Princess Aramis is leaving Kynthia for good. We wanted to know the rumors weren't true." A maid with rich brown hair said. "That will depend on how well she likes her stay. Not that it's any of your concern." Nokomis snapped. The maid lowered her head. "You all will resume your duties immediately. If you refuse, you will be whipped." Nokomis says and they all hurry out of the room, except for one. A young man. "Young man, what is your name?" Lillian demanded. "Trinity." He says and bows. "Trinity, you are aware that you are disobeying your queens orders, right?" Lillian stated. "Yes, you're ladyship." He said and looked into Lillian's eyes. "You are aware that you could be whipped, right?" She continues. "Yes." He says. "Trinity, what is your job in this palace?" Nokomis asked. "I am a cook, Your Majesty." He says and makes eye contact with her. "I would like for you to become a guard. You have a strong, courageous heart. You could be of use." She says and gives him a slight smile. "Yes, Your Majesty." He says and walks out of the room.

* * *

"Why did you make him a guard?" Lillian asks Nokomis. "I saw something in him. A spark. I can't place it but he would be a great help to us." She answers. "Alright, my queen." Lillian says and sits on the arm of the throne. Nokomis smiles up at her and takes her hand in hers. "Lunar will be a wonderful queen, I know it in my heart." Nokomis says and stands up. "Speaking of Lunar, when are you going to tell her?" Lillian asks. "I'm not sure. I don't really want her to know. It would break her heart." Nokomis says and her smile falters. "You have to tell her at some point." Lillian says, putting her hands on the queens waist. "I'll wait until she is older." She says and lays her head on Lillian's shoulder. "What if it's too late by then?" Lillian says and holds Nokomis close. "Let's hope it won't be." She says and sighs.

* * *

Nokomis went to the infirmary and smiled at the doctor. "I'm ready for my check up." She says. The doctor nods. They walk to a room and she sits on the examining table. "Are you feeling any better?" The lady asks. "Sometimes I do. It's hard to tell if I'm getting any better though. I get up in the middle of the night from night terrors and end up throwing up in the bathroom. Then cough until I take the medicine you gave me." Nokomis confessed. "Will you lay back for me? I'm going to get an x-ray machine and examine your chest." She says and Nokomis lays back on the cold metal table. The doctor goes to the joining room and emerges with a large machine. She rests it on Nokomis's chest and presses a button. An image appears on the screen across the room. The doctor walks over to the screen and zooms in on the queens lungs. "Oh dear." She mumbles. "What is it?" Nokomis asks, concerned. "You have the same disease as Jericho, only it seems to be affecting your lungs." She says. Nokomis takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "How long do you suppose I have?" She asks. "It depends on how fast it spreads." The woman states and moves the x-ray machine back into the other room. "I will give you these vials. They are an antibiotic. Hopefully they should help." She says and hands Nokomis a small box full of vials. Nokomis smiled and took the box. "Thank you." She smiles and gets off the table. "Come back next month." The doctors said and Nokomis walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the week, Nokomis and Lunar spent as much time together as they could. Nokomis told Lunar about her sickness at the end of the week. Lunar cried and Nokomis held her close. "I promise, I will live to see you reign." She said and stroked her daughter's hair. On that day Aramis and Ella came back and Nokomis was forced to tell Aramis what was going on. Aramis cried as well and hugged her sister. "Everything will be alright, little sister." Nokomis said and smiled at her.

* * *

Ten years later...

Nokomis woke up and gasped for breath. It was still night out. She steadied her breath and smiled to herself. It was her thirty-first birthday. She was lucky to still be alive. Lunar was fifteen now, two years ago she could have been crowned queen. Ella was fourteen and her blonde hair was becoming a sunshine gold. Nokomis despised that Ella was growing more beautiful while she was becoming old and wrinkled. True, her beauty was still there but she had so many wrinkles. Nokomis got out of her bed and bushed open her balcony doors. She smiled when the cool air touched her day was just beginning. Lunar is going to be crowned queen in a few days and Nokomis would watch her daughter grow up to be the most amazing queen the kingdom had ever known. Aramis had another baby, Prince Marrok Blackburn. His father was none other than Cyprus Blackburn. Jericho was still alive but Aramis and Cyprus got married and she lived her days there now. They were back for the coronation and Ella happily went to see her cousin the day they got back. Marrok was eight now and had mastered his glamour. His glamour had stone cold eyes, a pale tint to his skin and he had dark brown hair. But under his glamour he had deep brown eyes, black hair, and fair skin. He was a handsome young boy. Cyprus was proud of him and so was Aramis. The terrible thing though, Marrok used his manipulation to make people hurt themselves or trick them into doing something bad. Nokomis went back to her room and got dressed for the day.

* * *

Nokomis walked down to the breakfast hall and sat down at the head of the table. Aramis, Cyprus, Ella, and Marrok were already seated. Lunar was walking in just as Nokomis sat down. As soon as Lunar sat down, they began eating. Neither Marrok nor Cyprus had their glamours on. Nokomis smiled as she bit into a piece of sausage. She swallowed and looked at everyone sitting at the table. "Lunar and I are so glad you could make it, Aramis. I'm glad to finally meet Marrok. He is a lovely young man." Nokomis said, smiling. Aramis smiled back. "Thank you, Nokomis. That means a lot." She looked over at Lunar, who was sitting across from her. "Are you excited to be crowned queen?" Aramis asks her. "I guess. I'm just a little nervous though. I want to be just like Mama." Lunar smiles at her mother. Nokomis smiles back and takes another bite of sausage. "At the ball you will have to choose a husband, right?" Cyprus asks Lunar. "Um..." Lunar looks at Nokomis. "Only if she wants to. In Kynthia, women can rule without having a husband." Nokomis states. "Oh, that's not the way it is in Artemisia, though I feel as though that may change one day." Cyprus smiles at Marrok. Marrok avoids eye contact and continues eating. Lady Lillian walks into the dining hall and goes to the queen. "King Eric and Queen Sarah are here. They are in their rooms and getting ready for the meeting." She whispers in her ear. Nokomis nods and stands up. "If you all will excuse me, I must go greet some guests. Lunar, if you will accompany me to see your grandparents." She said and began walking towards the doors. Lunar quickly got up and followed her mother.

* * *

The three ladies walked to the meeting room and Nokomis sat down in her chair. Lunar stood beside her as did Lillian. There were four other people at the table. The young Earthen Emperor Rikan of the Eastern Common Wealth. The Earthen Prime Minister Kamin of the African Union. The Earthen President Vargas of the American Republic. The young Earthen Queen Camilla of the United Kingdom. King Eric and Queen Sarah are her parents. They came in and sat down on either side of her. "Now that we are all here, I wanted to discuss my daughters coronation. She will be Queen of Kynthia very soon. I wanted to make sure that you all will help her in her time of need. Whenever that may be." Nokomis said. "Can I count on any of you?" She asks. Queen Camilla gives her a nod. "She is family, of course we will help." She smiles. Emperor Rikan looked over at King Eric then at Nokomis. "Yes, we will help." He says. The Prime Minister nods. "Yes, the African Union will help." He says. Everyone looks at President Vargas. "We will help." He says. Nokomis smiles and looks at Lunar. "Thank you. All of you." Lunar says, grinning. "Meeting adjourned. Lunar, go hug your aunt and grandparents." Nokomis smiles and sits back in her chair. Camilla hugs Lunar and they laugh. "We've missed you." She smiles. Camilla was a couple years older than Lunar. They loved getting together and talking. Eric and Sarah hug Lunar and Camilla walks over to me. "My brother would be proud of you both. You, for raising such a strong young woman. Lunar, for being the kind and brave lady she has grown to be." She smiles. "Thank you. I believe your brother would be proud of you as well. You are doing an amazing job at running the United Kingdom or so I've heard." Nokomis says and looks up at her. "It takes a lot out of me to run it but, I've done my best." She smiles and watches Lunar talk to Sarah.

* * *

Lillian escorted Nokomis back to her room after the meeting. Nokomis had started coughing half way to her room. She immediately went to the box of vials and drank one. The coughing seemed to cease and Lillian left her alone. Nokomis went to the large screen on the wall next to her bed. She tapped on it and the screen brightened. There was a message from Jericho.

_I'm leaving Kynthia. By the time you've read this, I will already be gone. Tell Aramis, I wish her a happy life. Also, tell Ella I will miss her dearly. ~Sincerely Jericho_

Nokomis sighed and deleted the message. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She said as she turned the screen off. It was Ella. "Your Majesty." She says and curtsies. "Ella." Nokomis says as glares at the beautiful young teen. "Mother wanted me to come talk to you." Ella said and fiddled with the fabric of her skirt. She was wearing a sparkling light blue gown that shimmered when she moved, it hugged her curves and the shimmering material looked like a puddle at her feet. The dress was too long and it needed hemmed. "About?" Nokomis inquired. "Lunar's coronation." Ella said, her voice just above a whisper. Nokomis stared her down. Ella looked at the floor. "What about her coronation?" She demanded. "I-I wanted to know if I could stay for a few days after the coronation." She said. Nokomis was taken back by this. Thoughts started filling her head. She wanted to stay so she could take Lunar's crown. She was going to kill her. She wouldn't let that happen. "Your request is declined." Nokomis snaps and moves to Ella. She grabs her arm and drags her out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The night of the coronation was party filled. Nokomis smiled with joy when Lunar walked into the ballroom. The crown looked amazing on her. Nokomis still wore a crown. She was the queen mother now. Lunar got many compliments on her coronation gown. The sleeves were black, the bodice was silver, and the skirt faded from silver to royal purple. The silver and quartz crown that she wore atop her curls was the queen's crown. One that Nokomis had worn and her mother before her. It was also the crown that Ella was admiring. Even from across the ballroom Nokomis could tell that Ella was staring at the crown. Lunar and Nokomis walked to the dais where the thrones sat. A young man walked up to Ella and bowed. From the way he looked up at her and held out his hand, she knew he was asking her to dance. No one had asked Lunar to dance yet. Ella and the young man walked onto the dance floor and waltzed with the others. Rage filled Nokomis. She felt one of her coughing spells trying to come out but she swallowed it down. "Who is that young man dancing with Ella?" Nokomis asked Lillian, who was standing next to her. "Prince Jonathan. He's from a different kingdom." She answered. "I don't like this." Nokomis mutters. She walks down to the dance floor as the waltz comes to an end. She goes to Ella. "Ella, may I speak with you for a moment?" She asks and leads Ella out to the balcony. They stand at the railing and Ella turns her back to the edge. "What is it Aunt Nokomis?" She asks. "Why are you trying to take Lunar's throne?" She asks. Nokomis moves closer to Ella, slightly. "I'm not. Why would you think that?" She asks. "I saw you admiring her crown. Do not lie to me." Nokomis snaps. Ella's expression goes from slightly frightened to terrified. "I wasn't admiring it. I swear." Ella says. Nokomis grabs Ella and pushes her over the railing, holding onto her arm. "I said not to lie to me." She snarls. "Nokomis, please, don't do this." Ella pleads, tears streaming out of her eyes and she tries to get hold of the railing. "I'm sorry but I won't let you take Lunar's throne." Nokomis says and lets go of Ella, watching her fall into the lake below.

* * *

"Someone! Help! Princess Ella has fallen into the lake!" Nokomis runs into the ballroom and screams. Lunar runs to the balcony and searches for her cousin. Aramis runs out to the balcony as well and sinks to the floor sobbing. Nokomis walks out to the balcony and Lunar turns on her. "What did you do." She demands. It was less a question and more of an accusation. "I did nothing. I was just as terrified as you. I saw her fall and tried to reach her." Nokomis says and Lunar frowns at her. "You are lying." Lunar snarls. "I did what had to be done." She says and walks into the ballroom.


End file.
